


it's a cruel summer

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you and bucky are friends with benefits, but what happens when you realize you want more?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	it's a cruel summer

You had been living in New York for six months when you first met Bucky. You had been introduced through mutual friends. You and Bucky had become fast friends. Though you had started out as just friends, it soon turned into something much more than that. Before you knew it you were spending the night in Bucky's apartment more often than you were in your own.

It was all very unlikely. You were the quiet girl, Bucky was the bad boy. But somehow you had clicked. None of your friends knew, and you worked hard to keep it that way. When you had first started sleeping together, Bucky had made it clear he was just looking for something casual and you had agreed. But of course you had fallen in love with him. You couldn't help yourself. Everywhere you expected Bucky to be rough, he was soft. He took good care of you and he always made you laugh.

You hadn't seen Bucky for a few days when you saw the text light up your phone.

Bucky: hey baby. you wanna come over?

Had you ever answered that question with anything but yes?

A short while later you found yourself knocking on Bucky's front door. He was kissing you almost as soon as you walked in. He started to walk the both of towards his bedroom. Detaching your lips for a minute he said, "M'glad you're here." 

You fisted your hands in his t-shirt and started to pull it off. "Me too."

Returning the favor, he pulled your own shirt over your head. As he leaned in to kiss you again, you felt fingers at the clasp of your bra. As soon as he got it undone, he pushed you against the wall of his room. Pulling away from your lips, he took a moment to suck a bruise on your neck before leaving a path of kisses along your chest until he reached your nipple. Taking it in his mouth, you let out a low moan as he swirled his tongue around the nub. He pulled off with a pop, and gave the same attention to the other one. Wasting no time, he continued his trail of kisses along your stomach until he reached the waist of your pants. Sticking both thumbs in your waistband, he pulled your pants and your panties down in one go. Bucky fell to his knees and slung one of your legs over his shoulder. Bucky looked up at you, asking if this was okay. Obviously, you nodded. You would never get used to Bucky looking at you that way. Like the only thing he could possibly want to do would be to be here with you. All thought left your mind as his tongue met your center. He lapped at you like a starving man. As he swirled his tongue around your clit, his hand slid around to your ass and held you against his face. You were about to cum when, all of a sudden, he pulled away. 

You whined out, "Bucky."

He rose to his feet and pressed a kiss to your lips to quiet you. "Wanna feel you cum around my cock."

He found your hand and intertwined your fingers together as he led you towards the bed. As you lay there with Bucky hovering over you, you moved your hand down to wrap around his length. Instead, Bucky stopped you short and said, "Later baby. I gotta be inside you now."

So you moved your hand and let it be replaced by his own. He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed inside. He gave you a minute to adjust before he started moving in earnest. He fucked you hard and fast until you had no choice but to cum. Shortly after you came, Bucky let his head fall into the crook of your neck before you felt him twitch inside you. After, he rolled to your side and pulled you into his arms. In the morning, you snuck out before he woke up. Later that same day, you planned to meet some friends for lunch. It was supposed to be a nice break in your day. No Bucky to hide your feelings from.

So when you saw Bucky spread out in the booth, it almost made you turn around instantly. You weren't sure you could make it through a meal with Bucky without making it totally obvious you were in love with him. You watched as he looked up and locked eyes with you. His eyes lit up as that perfect tongue slid out to lick his lips. 

"Y/N! Nice of you to finally join us."

With Natasha and Steve on the other side, the only available seat was the one next to Bucky. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Natasha smiled. "It's okay. We didn't mind waiting."

Next to you Bucky mumbled, "I kinda minded."

Bucky jerked next to you and glared at Natasha. "Kicking people isn't very nice."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

You managed to make it through most of the meal before you felt Bucky's hand slid across your thigh. Wearing a skirt had seemed like such a good idea that morning. Of course it wouldn't turn out to be. His hand continued to slide higher until he reached your center. He pulled your panties to the side and traced a finger along your slit. He let his thumb rub circles against your clit as he slid a finger into you. You dug your fingers into his wrist in the hope that a moan wouldn't slip free. His fingers continued to slid in and out of you, and you continued to try not to show your friends how close you were to cumming all over yourself. Bucky twisted his fingers at the same time he pressed on your clit, and all of a sudden you were cumming. You had a white knuckle grip on the tabletop. You moaned, and you tried to cover it up with a cough as the waves passed through you. Even if you had enjoyed it, you still sent a glare towards Bucky.

That night, laying in your own bed, you realized how desperately you wanted to be in Bucky's. You loved the nights you spent together, but all you really wanted was to be with him in the mornings. You had to tell him how you felt. On a whim of courage, you decided to go to his apartment. 

After several knocks, he finally opened the door. With no warning you blurted out, "I'm in love with you."

A slow grin spread across Bucky's face. "Yeah? You are?"

"Yes. And I know that's not what you want and it's not what I planned on, trust me, but I can't help it and-"

Bucky cut you off with a kiss. Breaking away for air he mumbled against your lips. "What's got you thinking I don't love you? Huh?"

"You told me you didn't want to fall in love."

Bucky chuckled. "That was before I met you baby." He ran his fingers through your hair. "You went and changed everything." He pressed his lips to yours again. You kissed for several long moments before Bucky pulled away. "I love you."

"Yeah?"

Bucky grinned. "Course. I can't believe you really feel the same way."

You chuckled, "I can't believe you didn't already know."

That night, you slept in Bucky's arms. And in the morning, you didn't sneak away. You rolled over and snuggled closer to Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
